


Adoration

by Laiquendi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adoring partner, F/M, Ive already made up my mind :), M/M, Romance, You Decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiquendi/pseuds/Laiquendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's perfect form is admired by his appreciative lover.<br/>The lover's identity is never made known and could be whom ever the reader wishes it to be...but I'm going to go with Jim, I can't help it !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration

Adoration  
My half lidded eyes appreciatively follow the long languid lines of his body as he lies sleeping beside me. Muscles previously taunt with passion, now relaxed in slumber. His Vulcan physic, exposed in all its glory, reminiscent of some Greek youth immortalised in iridescent marble, not a beefy Goliath but a sinewy David, an athlete, a god.  
His pale skin glistens in the warm amber glow of the countless candles scattered around his quarters. Minuscule droplets of moisture adorn its surface, a pleasing by-product of our fervour for it carries with it his unique scent, utterly alien yet undeniably male. It ensnares my senses like no other.  
My eyes are drawn inexplicably to his hands. Long, elegant digits, so powerful and yet capable of such such tenderness. I have watched those fingers in the past and childishly begrudged every computer console, every data-pad them seemed to thanklessly caress. But now those caresses belong to me. My skin electrified, aroused almost painfully by the slightest of touches. I mourn the loss of their contact when we are not near.  
I gaze upon those beautiful, sumptuous lips and think upon the countless kisses I have discovered them capable of...tentative at first, soft and tender but also raging and fiery, possessive and frenzied. And who would have believed a mouth accustomed to speaking emotionless words of cold logic, capable of such warm whispered words during our private moments together.  
I stare then at his ears, my eyes drawn to their beautiful sweeping curves, pert points and luscious lobes...every part delicious, every part kissable. It always thrills me to witness the faint blush of green as it spreads across his cheeks every time I smother those most Vulcan of features in adoring kisses.  
I can resist no longer, my hand reaches out of its own accord gently caressing the smooth skin of his neck. A brave finger traces a meandering line along his throat, slowly making its way down his chest pausing a moment to swirl about playfully in the hair it finds, only to travel onward until it discovers his beating heart, hammering restlessly at his side. I am forever grateful to his unique Vulcan physiology for it will help him to endure long after I am gone. Many say Vulcans are cold, heartless beings...I know this to be untrue.  
I watch in fascination as my wayward finger continues its journey over flesh until suddenly my lover's abdomen twitches. I look up slowly to discover two black eyes staring at me intently...my breath is stolen. How do I describe such a look?, what words could I possibly use to convey what I see in those dark pools?...the answer is simple...there are none.  
As his hand reaches out to cup the side of my face, I can't help but smile and wonder what such a beautiful creature ever sees in me. I lean into his touch. In his eyes, I am lost but in his heart I am found...I am home.


End file.
